


don't forget: infinity

by godekubro



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Humor, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Little Shit, My First Fanfic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change, Ugh, but end up together in their current lifetime, i love him anyway, mcd kinda, pls don't judge, smut MAYBE, they die in one lifetime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27010495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godekubro/pseuds/godekubro
Summary: "our mortal bodies may decay, but our souls will remember."in which kuroo fulfills his promise, one lifetime later.orin which you and your frenemy kuroo decide to study together and end up with more than you had asked for.soulmate concept: when two souls perform an act of true love in their first lifetime, they become one. their connection transcends words and mortality through the black ink that paints their skin. touch that mark and the memories of an eternity spent together will reveal itself.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	don't forget: infinity

Statistics was not your forte. 

It was kind of obvious, really. The countless all nighters you had spent with the help of your trusted friend caffeine, the number of times you had pestered the TAs to explain the problem “one last time, really!” , the endless stream of Ds that you had been getting in all the quizzes since the semester had begun - it should have raised multiple red flags immediately.

And yet you were here, sitting in Professor Suzuki’s office, the harsh white lights in the clinical room illuminating an unmistakable F scribbled in red on your answer sheets. Your hands hung by your sides, gripping the cold metal of the armrest while you faced the colder glare of your professor.

“I have never had any student score this low in my 27 years of teaching in this institution. Not a single one.” 

You refused to meet his eyes. You thought if you did, the tears welling up in your eyes might actually make their grand appearance.

Suzuki continued. “I have done everything I possibly could have done, Miss y/n. The lecture slides, the reference material, regular quizzes… they were all supposed to help you prepare for the final exams. The course was structured in such a way that any student who would be willing to put in consistent effort would have the easiest time. Now, if you have not been able to cope up, it speaks volumes about your work ethic.”

You wanted to scream, maybe throw a pencil or two at the man and tell him how hard you had been working for this course, tell him about all the sleepless nights, about all the frustration you felt on not being able to solve the questions on the problem sets, but none of that mattered. Not to him, anyway.

“I will give you two options. One, you may drop the course.”

_Badump, badump pause._

Your pounding heart seemed to have frozen up. 

“Or two, you may take up the summer school option. The lectures are all recorded and up on the website, so you can write the improvement exams in two weeks from now.”

You felt a rush of relief flood your system but before you could revel in that feeling, Suzuki said something even worse.

“Honestly, I would recommend the former to you. With your capabilities, I do not see you getting any better in two weeks.” 

With that final blow, the man gestured for you to leave.

Mind empty, legs on autopilot, you dragged yourself out of the room. There were so many thoughts threatening to fill your mind right now but all of them were kept at bay by the soul numbing concoction of negative emotions that filled your veins. 

_What did I do wrong?_

_They say hard work always leads to good results but then what about those of us who do everything possible and get nothing in return?_

Professor Suzuki’s words rang in your head, over and over.

_With your capabilities, I do not see you getting any better in two weeks._

_He’s right. I gave it my best the whole semester, what can i possibly pull off in two weeks?_

_Maybe...maybe, I should give up._

_Dropping it sounds easier. I’m bad at math so what’s the point?_

An image of your mother working hard at the bakery came to your mind. Her calloused hands kneading the dough on the counter, a sheen of flour coating her apron, her back slightly soaked in sweat. A tired face, but a kind smile enveloping her features.

Your conscience tugged at you from within, making you sigh.

_Honestly, I don’t know. I just wanna go back to my room and sleep. I’ll think about it later._

* * *

  
  
  


“You really look like you need a beer.” Sora commented, as she took a seat beside you. She opened a can of the said beverage and tossed it out.

“Jeez, thanks. Is it really that obvious?” You made a face but caught the drink and sipped some anyway. _I need some liquid happiness in my system._

“You look dead everyday but you look extra dead today.” Sora said as if she was stating something fairly obvious.

“Thank you for your lovely compliments.” You tried your best to not give her a stank face.

“You’re welcome.” she said with an air of feigned nonchalance.

A moment of silence ensued before the two of you broke out laughing.

Sora proceeded to snuggle against your chest and grab the TV remote that you had been fiddling around with for the past thirty minutes. Some random Kdrama played on the screen while your droopy eyes struggled to pay attention to it. 

Sora was your best friend, like your best friend all in caps. The best friend whom you crawled around with in diapers, the best friend who stood by you through the ups and downs of school life (and now college too), the sun to your moon, the yin to your yang, the mac to your cheese. You would have sworn that she was your soulmate had it not been for the completely different soulmate marks.

"If you're thinking about what Jerkzuki told ya this morning, then don't. He only knows how to get people down." Sora munched on a potato chip as she studied your brooding face.

"Yeah, but this time he is right, isn't he? If I couldn't do shit in a whole ass semester, what do you expect me to do in two weeks? Besides, I only took up this course because of the damn stats prerequisites for graduation. I can just drop out and take another-" You began to ramble but Sora cut you off.

She sat up straight, looked you in the eye and said: "That's your problem? Because it didn't happen before it won't happen again? And you're actually considering dropping out ? Didn't you wanna be a writer because of your promise to your dad? And what about your mom? Are you gonna forget that because of goddamn Jerkzuki? Really, y/n?"

_Right. The promise._

Your dad had been a baker by profession, but a writer by heart. He had wanted to be a journalist but lack of finances drove him to the sugary lanes. Every day would begin with baking fresh, buttery loaves of bread that smelt of sunrises and longing, that bled into late nights at the study table; words messily scribbled on a ruled notepad. Yet, he somehow managed to have a constant presence in your childhood, before the waves of blood cancer swept him away into the ocean of mortality.

Your father's voracious reading habits and skill for writing was seemingly hereditary. His fascination with books had left an impression on your young mind. An impression so deep that it prompted your 8 year old self to say these words to him on a cool autumn evening:

_"Daddy's sad because he could not become a writer, right? When I grow up, I will write lots and lots of books so that you will be happy! Daddy will be happy then?"_

A deep chuckle reverberated through the room before your father picked you up and plopped you down in his lap.

_"Of course, bub. What kind of stories will you write?"_

_"Samurai."_ came an immediate reply.

_"Oh?"_ surprise was evident in his voice because he rarely had heard of little girls idolizing katana-wielding, feudal lords. 

You jumped off his lap and broke into excited chatter.

_"Samurai are so cool! They have big swords and they go like WHOOSH and SLASH! They protect the king and everybody in the palace!"_

_"Then, would you protect me?"_ Your father let out a thoughtful hmm and stroked an imaginary beard.

You squealed, _"Of course! Daddy is my king!"_

The man was all smiles as he tackled you into a big, warm hug. The comforting memory of his embrace lingered in your mind as you suddenly became aware of your surroundings.

**_Shit. I'm crying now._ **

And of course you were. Big, fat tears had unknowingly begun cascading down your cheeks while you drowned in memories.

"Hey, hey. I didn't mean to be so harsh. Please don't cry." Sora's now soft and gentle voice shook you out of your reverie.

"No, it's just…," you wiped your tears with the back of your hand. "I just remembered dad." Your voice cracked in the end. 

Sora gave you a sympathetic look and held her arms out. "Aw, honey. C'mere."

You gratefully took up the offer and held onto her as you cried without any reservation. A couple of drinks later, all-welcome sleep engulfed you.

* * *

  
  
  


Something was touching your cheek. 

Warm. Wet. Liquid.

“SORA!” You threw the heavy mass of a human being off the couch, which resulted in your best friend landing the floor in a rather unladylike fashion. Sora rubbed her back in pain and blinked her eyes in confusion.

“D’ya have to wake me up like that? Damn…” 

You crossed your arms and eyed her with annoyance.“You were drooling. Again.” 

“Hey, this saliva is in demand, you know? All the ladies on campus would kill to get some of it.” Sora grinned at you, wiggling her eyebrows.

Besides being your best friend, Sora had developed the reputation of a notorious womanizer since her high school days. Like every queer child born in a world lacking queer representation, she had been insecure and somewhat ashamed of her identity. But you, Kenma and even Kuroo had stuck by her side during her dark days. Now she had flourished into a confident lesbian whose attractive features were not only her face, but her belief in her identity. Naturally, everyone on campus swooned over her.

“Tch. Get your ass off the floor and go take a bath.” 

“Yes ma’am.” Sora gave you a mock salute and swaggered her way to the bathroom.

You sat down on the couch. Sleeping in one position the whole night gave you cramps, not to mention the hangover that was currently raging inside your head.

_Aspirin, aspirin, where’s that bitch?_

You found the said medicine on a shelf in your bedroom and decided to check messages on your phone (because straining your eyes is the best cure for a hangover).

_4 messages from Kenma, huh? Well, it’s been a while since we talked…_

kenma: hey 

kenma: can u pls do me a favor,, ik it’s a lot to ask

kenma: kuroo failed his eng 402 course

kenma: can you pls tutor him? he refuses to drop the course and wants to take the improvement exams

_Failing stats, cramps, a hangover and now this? Wow, my life is_ **_perfect_ ** _._

You bit your lip and reluctantly considered his offer. Teaching Kuroo would basically be an unwanted two hours of getting to be alone ( _ew_ ) with Mister McRoosterhead, who would become more annoying and more provocative by the second. Besides it reminded you too much of high school...

A faint pink dusted your cheeks as that embarrassing memory flooded your mind and you shook your head furiously. You typed a quick “no im sorry im quite busy these days” before carelessly throwing the phone on your bed and hurriedly getting ready for class.

An hour later, the two of you stepped out of your shared on-campus apartment, all ready to down a cup of coffee before heading to your respective lectures. Starbucks was a ten-minute walk away but incredibly close to the lecture halls so it made sense to grab some much needed caffeine in the morning. You didn’t usually have much money on you, but there was always enough money for coffee. Always.

The all-too-familiar stares followed you and Sora, though you were pretty sure that they were more focused on the latter. Sporting a black turtleneck, pristine white bell bottom pants that accentuated her curvaceous body and long legs, accompanied by a matching pair of black Jimmy Choo’s, Sora Kozume strutted around the campus as she owned it (she probably could, if she wanted to). In stark contrast, you walked by her side, wearing the same old blue checkered button down shirt and blue jeans that were so old that they probably shouldn’t be fitting you anymore. Headphones placed strategically around your neck so no one could see the head of the black king cobra that had been engraved on your neck and back since birth. You’d rather not meet your soulmate on the way to psych class while you looked like you had survived a train wreck. No, thank you.

“Earth to y/n. Earth to y/n.” A pair of hands waved themselves in front of you in a weird fashion. “Finally. What would you like to order?” Sora sighed, exasperatedly.

_Damn it, I spaced out again and I didn’t even realise that we had reached Starbucks. I really need to stop doing this, ugh._

A tad bit embarrassed, you ordered the lowest priced drink on the menu ( _I love being the broke college student, yay_ ). But when you reached for the wallet in your pocket, you realised that you couldn’t feel its familiar warmth against your thigh. Before you could panic, a deep voice emerged from the crowd.

“I’ll pay for the lady.”

**Author's Note:**

> ayo guys so that was the first chapter. i know it didn't involve the haikyuu boys that much but i really wanted to build y/n's character a lil bit before all the good stuff :')  
> this is my first fic and i don't know whether im doing well or not, so any constructive criticism would be appreciated!! some kudos and supportive comments would be nice too sjjsjsjsj  
> anyway, i hope you liked this chapter. stay tuned, there are many more chapters to come!
> 
> love,  
> bleu


End file.
